Beautiful Dream
by Jessika Sant'Iago
Summary: “Queria sempre poder sonhar com você” [Kabuto x Shizune] [OneShot] [Lemon]


**Beautiful Dreams**

**Sinopse: **"Queria sempre poder sonhar com você" Kabuto x Shizune OneShot Lemon

**Gênero: **Romance

**Série: **Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, né... Duh nn 'Cês acham que se eu tivesse dinheiro para comprar os direitos autorais de Naruto eu estaria escrevendo fanfics? Uu

**Obs IMPORTANTE: **Vocês só entenderão essa fanfic se lerem a anterior **"Beautiful Illusion"**, ta? Please xD

----

"_Eu sei que você quer, Shi-chan... Da pra saber... Por aqui..."_

Acordou assustada. Já fazia tanto tempo... Não sabia porque, mas sempre tinha aquele sonho. Kabuto maldito. Pagaria caro por ter feito aquilo com ela. Sentou-se na cama, enxugando a fronte suada com as costas da mão. Semi-serrou os olhos, dando-se por derrotada e se levantando, seguindo para o banheiro.

Três meses havia passado desde o ocorrido na floresta. Fora pega por um genjutsu de Kabuto. Naquele instante... No instante em que o genjutsu havia sido desfeito, achou que havia gostado daquilo. Naquele instante, realmente havia gostado... Gostou e muito. Mas no decorrer dos dias, percebeu que Kabuto não havia lhe aplicado somente o genjutsu.

Havia algo mais.

Olhava insistentemente para o espelho. Sua imagem refletida não era das melhores. Grandes Olheiras, cara amassada. Resolveu, por fim, tomar um banho quente e ver se conseguiria dormir de novo. Despiu-se e entrou no chuveiro. A água quente passava pelo corpo esguio da médica-nin enquanto a mesma massageava com um pouco de chakra as partes doloridas de seu corpo. Passou uma mão pelo pescoço e lembrou-se do ocorrido a três meses. Das carícias ousadas de Kabuto. Dos suspiros que ele lhe arrancou.

Suspirou, fechando a torneira se secando lentamente com a toalha. Teria que tomar uma atitude quanto a esses sonhos... Talvez sua shinshou pudesse lhe ajudar. Mas o que Tsunade poderia achar de Shizune ter omitido sobre esse genjutsu?

Achou melhor deixar isso pra lá.

Deitou-se novamente naquela cama de casal onde só um corpo repousava. Deu uma boa espreguiçada e fechou os olhos, pensando no que faria para comer no dia seguinte. Com esse pensamento tolo, adormeceu.

----

Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha. Não abriria os olhos. Estava muito cansada para isso. Ouviu um barulho no corredor. Amaldiçoou mentalmente qualquer ser ou fato natural que estivesse fazendo esse maldito barulho.

Derrotada, levantou-se, arrumando seus cabelos desgrenhados. Colocou um robe preto e caminhou lentamente até a porta de seu quarto, abrindo-a. No corredor, pode ver uma janela aberta e um forte vendo do lado de fora fazendo-a debater-se contra a parede. Shizune parou em frente a janela, enrolando-se com a cortina branca. Por fim, conseguiu fechar a janela. Riu quando deparou-se com um pensamento Shikamarunista "Isso foi muito problemático!".

Finalmente poderia dormir em paz. Encostou a porta do quarto. Estava tão cansada que tivera até preguiça de pegar na maçaneta para trancar o aposento.

Quando deu as costas para a porta, pôde sentir seu corpo ser bruscamente pressionado contra a parede.

"Kuso! Então invadiram minha casa... Por isso a janela estava aberta... Shizune no baka!" – Amaldiçoou-se, a médica-nin, pela sua imprudência.

Tentou de todas as formas desvencilhar-se daquele corpo. Inutilmente. Seja lá quem for, era muito mais forte que ela. Pensou em gritar. Mas seria uma vergonha a discípula da Hokage não saber se defender. E pior ainda... De uma ÚNICA pessoa.

- O que você quer? – perguntou, erguendo a cabeça para poder manter-se ao menos um pouco distante da pessoa que lhe prensava. Seus olhos se arregalaram com a resposta.

- Você.

O corpo de Shizune amoleceu ao reconhecer aquela voz. Kabuto. O que ele queria de novo? Seria uma outra ilusão? Estava ofegante, nos braços do aprendiz de Orochimaru. Seu maior inimigo. Seu maior medo. Seu maior desejo.

Kabuto sentiu que Shizune havia abrandado em seus braços. Sorriu. Um sorriso sedutor que só não foi capturado pelos olhos cor de ônix de Shizune devido à falta de iluminação do local. Vendo que se não fizesse algo, não sairiam dali, o ninja pegou a garota nos braços e a carregou até sua cama.

O corpo da médica-nin tremia de nervosismo. Não conseguia pronunciar sequer uma palavra. Assim como também não conseguia renunciar à presença de Kabuto.

- Não vai dizer nada, Shi-chan? – perguntou, pondo-se sobre a garota que estava estática abaixo de si.

Como resposta, Shizune capturou com benevolência os lábios daquele ser com longas madeixas acinzentadas, que prontamente lhe correspondeu, segurando firmemente o pescoço da menina para aprofundar mais o beijo. Os braços da garota corriam para seu pescoço. Enquanto uma mão lhe retirava os óculos, a outra desatava o nó que prendia seus cabelos.

Poderia negar que queria e esperava por aquilo mais que tudo em sua vida. Mas naquele momento, não poderia e nem queria negar absolutamente nada. A única coisa que queria era aproveitar aquela ocasião.

Porém, ao lembrar-se de algo, afastou o corpo de Kabuto bruscamente de si, assustando-o.

- O que houve? – perguntou, um pouco preocupado.

Shizune franziu a testa e levantou-se, ajeitando sua camisola. O médico ficou sem entender. Olhou para ela espantado, quando a mesma caminhava até a porta de seu quarto e a abria, insinuando que queria que ele fosse embora.

- Mas o que...? – questionou o ninja, mas foi interrompido pela mulher que agora parava a sua frente.

- Você acha que eu caio duas vezes na mesma peça? – sorriu vitoriosa, vendo a expressão de desentendido de Kabuto, sentado na sua cama.

Parecendo que sua ficha havia caído, Kabuto sorriu gentilmente para a moça, puxando-a pela mão, até que ficasse entre suas pernas. Shizune mantinha a expressão irritada e os braços cruzados (após Kabuto ter soltado sua mão). Vendo que não a derrotaria tão fácil assim, o médico começou a acariciar suas coxas, subindo lentamente com a camisola. Shizune mantinha a expressão séria, mas não sabia se conseguiria resistir por muito mais tempo. Quando chegou às nádegas da médica, apertou-as gentilmente, arrancando um meio-sorriso da menina, que o olhou profundamente nos olhos.

- Não se preocupe, Shi-chan, dessa vez eu não precisarei de um genjutsu. – disse, agarrando-a e a jogando na cama.

Shizune não agüentando mais a excitação, arrancou de uma só vez a blusa de Kabuto, deixando seu tórax perfeitamente definido a mostra. O rapaz, que estava sobre ela, sorriu ao sentir os perfeitos olhos cor de ônix satisfeitos ao percorrer seu peitoral. Seus pensamentos mesclavam em dúvidas entre gentil e animal. Qual escolheria dessa vez.

Acabou por optar pelo gentil. Lembrou-se que da ultima vez fora absolutamente animal com a menina.

Tocou as mãos de Shizune e ás trouxe até os lábios, beijando-as. Foi descendo, capturando cada pedaço dos braços da menina com sua boca, hora lambendo, hora mordiscando de leve até chegar na área sensível de seu pescoço. Gemeu de leve ao sentir a língua de Kabuto lamber seu colo e fazer um extenso caminho até seu queixo, mordiscando-o, para depois capturar com agrado seus lábios.

Parecia que se completavam. Suas línguas dançavam como se fossem ensaiadas e parecia que Kabuto conhecia cada canto da boca de Shizune, arrancando gemidos abafados dela.

Parou de beijá-la para olhar em seus olhos. A garota mantinha os olhos fechados, mas os abriu ao perceber que Kabuto havia parado com as caricias. Sua expressão era de ansiedade. Ansiava tê-la novamente...

Shizune sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça, enquanto sentia mais uma vez os lábios de Kabuto nos seus ombros. Arqueou a cabeça para sentir melhor a caricia feita pelo seu... Poderia chamar de amante?

Vagarosamente, Kabuto começou a retirar a camisola da médica-nin, começando pelas alças. Quando concluiu o trabalho, teve uma bela visão do paraíso. Já tinha visto antes, mas sempre que visse Shizune com roupas intimas ia fazer aquela cara de... "safado". A médica-nin corou com a expressão do rapaz. Sentou-se, ficando com suas pernas entre as dele, agarrando seu pescoço e o beijando. Seus seios roçando no tórax de Kabuto o estavam deixando louco. Não suportaria mais aquilo. Teria que tê-la logo de uma vez por todas.

Passou as mãos pela cintura da garota, subindo até o fecho do sutiã, abrindo-o. Beijou o colo de Shizune enquanto segurava loucamente o pescoço da mesma, fazendo-a ficar cada vez mais louca. Jogou a peça de lado e segurou um de seus seios com necessidade, enquanto mordiscava o mamilo já rígido do outro.

Deitou-a na cama, retirando a ultima peça de roupa que faltava, se desfazendo de sua própria calça. Ficou alguns segundos observando o belo corpo da jovem abaixo de si. Era loucura aquilo. Dois inimigos tendo um ardente caso de amor. Amor? Sim. Deixara bem claro da ultima vez que ele também era digno desse sentimento.

Tomou seus lábios mais uma vez naquela alucinante noite. Dessa vez, depositando todo o sentimento que descobrira sentir pela kunoichi. Ela pareceu sentir. Após o término do beijo, ambos ofegantes, Shizune sorriu docemente para aquele homem que tanto desejava. Não sabia dizer se era apenas sexo ou se o amava de verdade. Mas sabia que não era qualquer coisa que ela pudesse esquecer de um dia para o outro.

Kabuto penetrou-a, gemendo em protesto. Não havia percebido como estava excitado. Quis tanto agradar a médica-nin que nem se preocupou com seu próprio prazer, porém, estava satisfeito ao ver a expressão de prazer da garota ao receber estocadas cada vez mais profundas e rápidas, aproximando-a ao ápice.

Shizune arranhava as costas de Kabuto, procurando uma forma de manter-se lúcida. O que parecia estar sendo impossível.

Alcançaram juntos o orgasmo e Kabuto desfaleceu sobre o corpo suado e cansado da kunoichi.

Puxou-a para junto de si. Shizune deitou sobre o tórax levemente molhado de Kabuto, acariciando seu pescoço enquanto sentia a mão pesada do ninja na sua cintura de forma protetora. A garota levantou o rosto para lhe olhar nos olhos. Sorriu, ao encontrar os olhos igualmente ônix de Kabuto. Sorriu-lhe de volta, beijando-lhe as pálpebras.

- Durma... – disse Kabuto, fechando lentamente os olhos para mergulhar num sono profundo.

----

Acordou assustada. Sua cama estava completamente molhada de suor. Não podia ser. Olhou para o seu lado. Nada. Um completo vazio jazia em seu quarto. Levou uma mão aos cabelos, os bagunçando. Sorriu. Não que estivesse satisfeita com essa situação que se encontrava. Ilusões e mais ilusões... Quando o teria de verdade?

Porém, por ela estava tudo bem... Pelo menos, nem que fosse só em seus sonhos, poderia tê-lo de alguma forma...

- Queria sempre poder sonhar com você... – disse, olhando para a janela. Lá fora uma leva garoa começava a cair prenunciando o inicio do inverno.

Ao menos, com esse lindo sonho, descobriu que estava verdadeiramente apaixonada... Pelo inimigo, mas apaixonada.

**Owari**

**----**

**Eu gostei o.o Achei que ficou bem legal essa fanfic XD Bom, essa é a segunda parte da fanfic Beautiful Illusion. Eu não ia fazer... Mas como achei aquela fanfic meio "sem graça" resolvi fazer essa. E vai ter outra continuação. A ultima, claro.**

**É isso! Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Agora, só vou começar a escrever a continuação sexta que vem porque essa semana eu entro em época de provas e depois... FÉRIAS! Iupii xD**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**

**Beijos,**

**Misaki**


End file.
